Episode 4: Friday Night Frights(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: What happens when a ghost of a coach is unleashed. The worst part is only Ethan and Benny can see, him and he's wanting something from them. What could it be? R&R please!
1. The Coach

Friday Night Frights(My Way)

Disclaimer -Really wish I owned My Babysitter's A Vampire but sadly I do not! :(

A/N: Hey, I'm back! A little bit ago I watching the actual episode of Friday Night Frights to review. I got an idea of what I'm going to do with this episode. I have to do it way differently because of it being a Bethan series. But don't worry I'm on it, got a great idea brewing. Someone(EthanLover) suggested I do the movie, but i more than likely will. I will do it after season one. Just remember it's a prequel. I might do it before ReVamped, I really don't know yet. But just so you all know I'm a little mad right now cause, last night I tried to save a good chunk of this chapter and it wouldn't save! i was sooooooo pissed off! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1 The Coach

Ethan, Benny and Rory were walking down the hall at their school. Ethan and Benny were holding hands while Benny and Rory were fighting. Ethan had an amused smile on his face. He started to giggle and Benny stared at him for an explanation. That just made him giggle harder as they turned the corner. Benny was about to ask Ethan what he was giggling about when they saw Mr. G. He was by the trophy case taking out the only trophy in the case.

"Hey Mr. G," Ethan greeted trying to stifle the giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's time for this trophy to go in to retirement," Mr G said sadly. "Would you hold this for a minute."

Ethan held out his free hand and grabbed it, Benny touched it, "Wow, it feels nice to have a trophy in your hand!"

Suddenly the trophy was glowing blue. Ethan and Benny looked at each other. Then a man appeared who looked like a coach. He smiled and started to walk by Ethan and Benny but noticed they were staring at him. Benny with his mouth agape.

"You two can see me?" he asked in a deep tone of voice.

Benny nodded mutely, while Ethan asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the greatest coach this school ever had! Before it was over run by nerds!"

"Hey that's not very nice, not everyone here is nerds!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, but this isn't nice either," he snapped his fingers and Ethan's pants were down. Benny quickly tried to shield him while he pulled them up. The coach started laughing, "And you have no room to talk, you are a nerd!"

Benny glared at the coach, "Why don't you leave us alone!"

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because we've done nothing to you! What do you want?" Benny ground out.

"Well a nice new shiny trophy would be nice!"

"You want us to win you a trophy in sports," Ethan laughed out. The coach nodded, "We're horrible in sports!"

The coach looked at them threateningly, "One of you had better win me a trophy or I'll be haunting you until the end of time!"

* * *

*In the Lunch Room*

Ethan and Benny had been looking for who the coach was in the school books. So far though the coach had learned that Ethan and Benny were gay and together. He didn't seemed to be bugged by that, but he seemed to be studying them. Deciding which one to follow after school. He favorite choice so far was Ethan. He seemed so girly and fun to mess with. Although Benny seemed to be very protective over him.

"So, what should we do?" Ethan said.

"Well, maybe Grandma will know a spell or something that can get rid of ghosts," Benny said hopefully.

"Nope, my curse goes way deeper than some puny magic trick!"

"Listen, you can't bug both of us after school! So would you mind following me home so I can ask my Grandma what to do?" Benny asked hopefully.

The coach shook his head, "I'm going with girly boy here," he gestured to Ethan. "He seems more fun to mess with!"

Ethan looked a little scared, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry E! Just come with me to my house, if he wants to follow you let him follow you to my house," Benny said with a smile.

Ethan nodded, "I just hope nothing humiliating happens between that time."

Ethan looked nervously at the coach who was grinning evilly at him. Ethan let out a nervous squeak. Benny put his hand on his shoulder to make him feel better but it did little to help.

* * *

A/N: What you all think of my first chapter? R&R plz!


	2. Picking on Ethan

Disclaimer - Do not own!

Thanks:

emo-rocker101 - I'm happy to help u find my story, and yes Ethan is girly!

Bethan Forever - Thank you for the name! I for the life of me couldn't remember the name. I didn't feel like rewatching the episode after I had just watched it! But i'll still prob call coach ed, coach or the coach. Like i said I most likely will do the movie, it will be how it started!

cvprincess2388 - Yup, Ethan is fun to pick on!

Autumnrose - Again thanks for the name, cause i forgot it. but still gonna call him coach. Yay, more people agree Ethan is girly!

TeamEthanMorgan - Thought it'd be a better story that way!

A/N: I see a lot of you like what's going on in this. I had a great idea from my wonderful beta! I now have a very awesome plan. I pissed off my best bud too, my venting buddy started a blog. Well, she posts stuff that pisses her off, like situations and stuff. My buddy read it and asked me what the hell I was thinking letting her write about my problems. I really don't see a problem with it, the only name she used was mine. No one knows who else she was talking about. I guess she finally understands how I feel when she pisses me off. I was mad cause she's over reacting to a situation. But what ever. I'm not letting this drama interfere with this story. Also I think u all might enjoy what i'm doing to Kurt! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Picking on Ethan

Ethan was starting to get greatly annoyed. All day he was subject to the coach's teasing and tormenting. He screwed his hair up, pantsed him, kept doors from opening, and stuffed in a locker numerous times. Benny was pissed off, he told the coach to stop bugging Ethan but the coach only increased his tormenting. Benny was close to snapping at the end of the day.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do," Benny said to Sarah. "I can't smack him or anything. It's nerve wrecking knowing Ethan is being bullied by some ghost."

Sarah nodded, "Well, isn't he normally bullied?"

Benny nodded, "But at least I can smack them!"

"Yeah, then get a wedgie!" Sarah laughed.

Benny glared at her, "Not funny!"

Ethan came around the corner fast. Quickly he hid behind Benny and Sarah, shrinking himself as far as he could.

"Shh... they can't know I'm here!" Ethan whispered as some angry looking jocks came around the corner.

"Yo! Weir, you seen your boyfriend?"

Benny shook his head, and they went the other way, still looking for Ethan they assumed. Ethan sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Ethan looked shaken, "Well, the coach was tormenting me. I told him there was nothing he could do that wasn't what I was used to. He then grabbed a door and slammed it in the face of a jock! They thought I did it and told me I was dead!"

"Ok that's enough," Benny looked angry. He looked to the coach who appeared beside him. "You need to stop this! If you don't I swear I'm going to hurt you some how some way!"

The coach laughed, "You really think you can hurt me?"

"Maybe if I find the right spell!" Benny said.

"Benny, don't! You might make it worse!" Ethan whined a little

Benny shook his head, "Sorry, hey after school meet me by the end of the parking lot. That way if Coach here tries anything there wont be much people to witness it!"

Ethan nodded.

* * *

*After School*

Ethan was walking hurriedly out of school. He got out of the school ok, now he just needed to make it past the parking lot. While he was walking by a group of guys one whistled at him. Ethan closed his eyes and tried to ignore the guy, not even turning to see who it was.

"Hey, you kid with shaggy brown hair!" Some guy yelled.

Ethan stopped and turned to see who was yelling, who he saw surprised him. It was Kurt Lockner!

"Yeah you! What's your name?" he asked seemingly nicely.

"Ethan, why?"

"Well, Ethan I was just thinking you got fine written all over you! Who would of thought that some nerds are actually hot?" he said to his friends.

"Uh... I do have a boyfriend!" Ethan said wishing to get out the situation. Now he may of been brave when the head cheerleader Stephanie was doing it, but this was a muscular wrestler! There was no way he'd mess with this guy! He was huge.

"Yeah? Who's your boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Me!" Benny said a little be away from them.

Kurt's head turned and he started laughing, "This nerd is your boyfriend? Man, what's a hot nerd like you, Ethan, doing with a loser like him?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "Because I love him!"

Kurt walked closer to Ethan, not threateningly, but Benny ran in front of his boyfriend, "Back off, Lockner!"

Kurt was about to say something when one of his friends said, "Come on, Kurt! You can oogle and bug him later. I want to go home!"

Kurt just looked at the two, "This isn't over."

* * *

*On the way home*

Benny was still silent after what had happened with Kurt. The coach, who was standing in the back ground while the ordeal with Kurt took place, was very quiet. Ethan was still bugged by what had happened. It was a good five minutes before anyone spoke, and it just so happen it was the coach.

"What are you two sulking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed that was Kurt the Hurt Lockner! He's pretty tough," Ethan said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like he was threatening to hurt you! And you," he pointed to Benny, "should of stood up for your boyfriend. In stead of just standing in front of him! You should of hit this Kurt guy!"

Benny looked at the coach, "You don't think that crossed my mind? If I had done that, I'd best be signing my death warrant!"

Ethan gave a sympathetic look, "Don't worry Benny! It's ok, he was probably just being a ass! I mean I do have cute puppy dog brown eyes!"

Benny laughed, "Yeah, and they get you into trouble too!"

They laughed as they walked into Benny's house. Ethan sat on the couch while Benny went in search of his grandma. The coach over looked Ethan.

"What?"

"You should encourage your boyfriend to walk the walk, if he's going to talk the talk!"

Ethan shook his head, "I don't want him to get hurt. It's not like I asked to be picked on or flirted with, I mean I really don't see why some guys want to flirt with me!"

"I don't either!"

Ethan glared at the ghost, Benny came in with his grandma and saw Ethan glaring, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Ethan muttered.

"Okay, boys, what's going on?" Grandma Weir asked.

Benny took a deep breath, "Well this ghost of a coach wont leave me and Ethan alone. He came out of a trophy, and said he wont leave until he gets a shiny new one!"

"Well, what's the problem? I see the simple solution! Win him a trophy," Grandma Weir said.

"Exactly how do we do that? We're not good in sports!" Benny said.

"Either that or live with him the rest of your lives," Grandma Weir said.

"Maybe I should just try for a sport," Ethan said.

"If anyone's going to do this it'll be me! And I'm going to go for wrestling to teach that Kurt guy a lesson!" Benny said with an evil smile.

* * *

A/N: What you all think? Kurt coming on to Ethan? Don't worry he's not gay but bisexual! R&R plz!


	3. The Bet

Disclaimer -I wish I did own, but I don't!

Bethan Forever - I know Benny is being brave and protective. I'm not going to make Ethan fight him because of what me and my beta thought of. But don't worry it'll be good!

cvprincess2388 - Yup Benny can be the jealous type! Kurt is so into Ethan, but can't have him! But he mainly likes Ethan for his looks anyways and Benny loves Ethan for Ethan. Is this soon enough? Do I get a cookie? :D if so can it be chocolate chip? :D

Autumrose - Yup that was pretty smart!

A/N: Hey everybody! I don't know how my beta was thinking the same thing I was but we seem to be on the same wavelength! Don't worry, it's one awesome idea! I hope you all think so too! I got giddy on this chapter and decided to go ahead and post it! I'm excited again! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Bet

Ethan had a restless night, he was thinking about what Benny had said about Kurt. He was determined to beat Kurt for flirting with him. The coach seemed to be encouraging him, cause he stayed at Benny's. When Ethan got outside and went to Benny's door, he heard a loud thump. Quickly he opened the door, he found Benny in the living room doing push ups. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... Benny, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get into shape!" Benny said out of breath.

Ethan smiled, "I think you'll do fine!"

"But if I don't the coach will haunt us forever!" Benny said sadly.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Ethan said looking around nervously.

"Here!" the coach said from behind Ethan making him jump.

"Why do people find that funny?" Ethan asked breathing hard.

Benny shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I should try it once and see!" Benny gave a wicked smile. "Anyways, I'm going to be heading to school in a few minutes, and might be late. So you can go ahead if you want. I gotta talk to grandma about something!"

Ethan nodded, "I'll be at school waiting!"

* * *

*The School Parking Lot*

The walk to school seemed to go by so fast. Ethan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kurt standing by his car. He took a deep breath and started to walk by, which was a mistake. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him back into a strong muscular chest. Ethan struggled for a minute before arms wrapped around him making it impossible to move. He felt hot breath on his ear.

"Hey Ethan," Ethan groaned, it was Kurt.

"Can you let me go?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"You have to promise not to run away!" Kurt said seductively.

Ethan shook a little, "Uh... sure!"

Kurt chuckled but didn't let go, "I'm not that stupid! As soon as I let go you're going to run and find that geeky boyfriend of yours."

"What do you want?"

Kurt nuzzled into Ethan's neck, "Isn't it obvious? I want you!"

"You can't have me!" Ethan said a little fear in his voice.

"Come on, drop the looser and get with a winner!"

Ethan was about to say something when he heard someone growl to his and Kurt's side. He turned his head to find Benny standing there a look of death on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Benny ground out at Kurt.

"How do you know he's not enjoying this?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Benny growled, "Oh, maybe cause you have his arms pinned to his sides and he has a look of terror on his face! Now leave him alone!"

Kurt laughed into Ethan's neck, "Make me nerd!"

Benny wanted to charge Kurt but was afraid of hurting Ethan, "Why don't we settle this on the mat?"

Kurt looked up at Benny, "You want to wrestle me? Now that's just hilarious, you want your boyfriend to see me beat you into the ground? Besides what would I get out of the deal?"

Benny bit his lip, "Well if you beat me, I'll... uh..."

"Give me Ethan!" Kurt finished.

"What?" Ethan and Benny said.

"You heard me, if you win I'll leave Ethan alone for good. But if i win, you give me Ethan!" Kurt smiled.

"No way!" Benny ground out. "I'm not betting my boyfriend."

"Fine, then I'll have my way with him now," Kurt said suggestively as he licked Ethan's ear.

"Wait! Fine, you got a deal," Benny said reluctantly.

Kurt kissed Ethan's neck and threw him Benny. Benny caught him and quickly guided him to the other side of the school to have a talk he was dreading. He knew Ethan would be pissed about him betting him, but what choice did he have? Just stand there and let Ethan get molested was not an option.

"Ethan, before you yell, let me-," Benny started.

"No! You fucking bet me! Benny, how could you?" Ethan interrupted.

"What did you want me to do? Let him molest you?" Benny nearly yelled.

Ethan was quiet for a minute, "No, but I still don't like this bet!"

"Don't worry babe, I'll win!" Benny said with a smile.

"And if you don't?" Ethan asked heatedly.

"I will, I won't let Lockner have you!" Benny said in seriousness.

"Ok, but if you loose I will never talk to you again!" Ethan said.

* * *

A/N: What you all think? R&R plz!


	4. Making Benny Mad

Disclaimer -I wish I did own, but I don't!

Bethan Forever - Hehe, I can't give away the ending now can I? I can't tell u whether Benny will lose or not, but u can probably guess!

emo-rocker101 - Benny wanted me to tell u not to worry, then he flexed his non muscular arm. I wouldn't believe him too much. I done smacked him for ya! :P

cvprincess2388 - Yay, i'm happy I have a cookie! Benny wanted me to tell you that he had no choice. And really he didn't it was either bet Ethan or let Kurt molest him! Wouldn't u do the same if u were Benny?(granted u had his physicalness)

Autumrose - To answer ur question no Benny's not out of his mind. He said he has a game plan! Hope it's a good one.

TeamEthanMorgan - As to why, i'm not real sure. I'm just crazy I guess!

A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm sooo late on updating. I've had some problems, I went to the hospital the day I updated this fanfic last time. I'm fine though, i was throwing up for days though. Then last night my boyfriend got into a wreck. He ran into a telephone pole. But he was just shaken up from the ordeal. He's fine, which is really good. He kept me updated all day. So, i'm happy. And I'm writing this on the 4th at night, so if i post this later just wanted to let everyone know a time frame of when this stuff happened. So, i've been a bit busy.

* * *

Chapter 4 Making Benny Mad

Ethan had been very shaky all day. He had the feeling the Benny was determined to win, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. The coach was very supportive of Benny's decision. Ethan watched as Benny seemed to be unhappy that he bet Ethan. But Ethan kept telling himself that Benny had done the right thing, instead of letting Kurt molest him. Benny suddenly came up to him.

"Just signed up for wrestling! I'm going to be fighting Kurt," Benny said with a slight smile. He threw his arm around Ethan and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry E, I will win! I won't let anything happen to you!"

Ethan had unshed tears in his eyes, "I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about Kurt hurting you!"

Benny looked Ethan in the eyes, "Please don't cry! I promise you I'll win, I never break my promises to you!"

Ethan smiled a bit, "So you break them to other people?"

Benny gave a wicked grin, "Maybe sometimes! But never to you!"

* * *

*In the Gym*

Benny was stretching in the locker room with the help of Ethan and Rory. He seemed to be very nervous. The coach kept trying to give him pointers. Benny was stealing glances at Ethan. Ethan looked worried and scared. He feared that Benny would get hurt by Kurt.

"Benny, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Ethan asked.

"Of course! I can do this, I'm not going to let him think I'm a coward. I'm going to teach him not to mess with you," Benny said.

That was the end of talking until they went out. Ethan sat with Rory and Sarah on Benny's bench. Kurt was introduced and then Benny. They walked up to shake hands. Kurt gave a toothy grin.

"Prepare to lose your boyfriend to me," Kurt said.

"You wish, I'm going to kick your ass for that," Benny said.

The fight started and it didn't start well for Benny. He was flipped to the ground hard, his arm was twisted behind his back and worst of all he did no damage to Kurt. After the bell, Kurt won the first round. He picked Benny up and walked over and dropped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes. He turned to Ethan and ran his thumb over his lips.

"Be prepared for our date, Ethan." Kurt smiled and walked away.

Sarah looked at him bewildered, "What was that about?"

Ethan smiled nervously, "Benny bet Kurt that if Kurt won he would get me, because he was trying to molest me."

Sarah looked pissed now, "What? Why did he come get me?"

"I don't know! But I think he's going to lose," Ethan said sadly. "What should we do?"

Sarah thought for a minute, "I have an idea!" Sarah bent down next to Benny. "Benny, here's your pep talk. I'm going to do something that will make you so mad that your going to go kick Kurt's ass!" Sarah went up and grabbed Ethan by the hand and pulled him across the hall.

"Ethan I want you to tell Kurt you want to kiss him!"

"What?" Ethan shrieked.

"Do it so Benny will get mad," Sarah pushed Ethan into Kurt and went back to Benny to make sure he was watching.

Ethan smiled sweetly at Kurt who turned, "Hey, I thought about what you said. Maybe I do need a strong, muscular man in my life!" Ethan ran his hand down Kurt's chest. Starting at his neck, which he laughed when he was touched there, and down his chest to his stomach.

"Glad you changed your mind," Kurt pulled Ethan in for a kiss.

Ethan hesitated but kissed Kurt. When Kurt tried to slip him the tongue Ethan pulled back.

"No, this is wrong! Benny is my boyfriend, I will never date you! Even if you win this match! You're a jerk and I don't care what happens," Ethan said suddenly brave.

What happened next he really didn't expect, Kurt pulled back his fist ready to hit Ethan. He swung with all his might and caught Ethan square in the mouth. Ethan went down like a ton of bricks. Kurt bent down and looked at Ethan with blood coming out of his lip.

"You will go on a date with me after I win! And you're going to go all the way now!" Kurt said angrily.

Sarah ran to Ethan and pulled him to his feet. She saw the blood on his lip and the fright in his eyes. She glared at Kurt who only smiled at her. She pulled Ethan back to the bench.

"Guess my plan didn't work," Sarah said.

Benny looked at Ethan, "He punched you! What did he say?"

"Nothing," Ethan said looking at the ground.

"Ethan," Benny said.

Ethan averted his eyes away from Benny's, "He said I was going to go on a date after he wins. In other words he's going to force me to go out with him and have sex with him."

Benny growled and went back to the mat. Ethan had never seen Benny so angry in his life, except the time evil Benny had made him give him a blow job. Ethan saw the fire in his eyes. The second round started.

* * *

A/N: What you all think? I'm trying to make this six chapters long. I hope to make it that long. Don't worry have a plan to make it 6 chapters! I'm determined! R&R plz!


	5. A Change In Ethan

Disclaimer - I really want to own, but I don't. :(

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Ok(takes your purse), good luck! Don't worry got a plan!

Bethan Forever - Benny's on a war rampage now! Hopefully nothing will stop him from winning! ;)

cvprincess2388 - Yup! Kurt is an asshole, but he does make the story more interesting! :P

Autumrose - Thanks for your concern!(yes life can suck!) And yeah Benny is going to send Kurt to hurtville, hopefully!

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm going to tell you all a secret. I didn't plan for this episode to go the direction I'm taking it in this chapter. My original plan was way different. But I think you all will be satisfied with what I've come up with. My lovely beta, told me to shake it up a bit. She also says it's good to keep it to six chapters. So probably all my episodes will be six chapters. But if/when I do the movie I will definatley make it longer than six chapters. I don't know how many chapters, how ever long it takes I guess. But anyways, I love all your reviews they do make my day!

* * *

Chapter 5 A Change In Ethan

Ethan watched as Benny went back to the mat. For the first time in the match Ethan had hope that Benny would win. Benny and Kurt started the fight and Benny got the upper hand. He was doing pretty good, there was hope. Benny pinned Kurt to the mat, before Mr. G could hit the mat and call the pin, Kurt very discretely kneed Benny in between the legs. No one seemed to notice but Ethan. Kurt then proceeded to pin Benny. Mr. G hit the mat and called the pin.

"No!" Ethan yelled at Mr. G. "Kurt cheated! He kneed Benny in the nuts. You can't give him the title."

Mr. G looked down at Benny who was clutching his privates, "No, you don't win Kurt!"

Kurt glared at Ethan, he was so mad at Ethan he turned to Benny and slammed his foot into Benny's stomach. Benny cried out, Ethan's eyes narrowed. Mr. G grabbed Kurt and pushed him away from Benny. Mr. G was about to call out for someone to get Kurt out of there. Kurt gave a very big lopsided grin to Ethan. Ethan angrily walked up the Mr. G.

"Mr. G, I'll take Benny's place!" Ethan said.

Mr. G looked at Ethan like he was crazy, "I don't think you should, Mr. Morgan."

Ethan glanced at Kurt, "No, I really want to. Restart the match and I'll fight Lockner. Whoever wins gets the trophy!"

Mr. G looked Ethan in the eye, "If I don't do it, you'll probably fight him anyways without rules wont you?" When Ethan nodded, Mr. G said, "Ok!" Mr. G rose his voice for everyone to hear, "The match is going to be restarted. Instead of Benjamin Weir, Ethan Morgan will face Kurt Lockner."

Kurt looked at Ethan with a happy grin, "I guess you want me to beat your face in too? Can't do too bad of a job, don't want your pretty face hurt too bad!"

Ethan glared at Kurt but was pulled to the locker room by Rory and Sarah, who for some reason went into the guys locker room. Ethan got changed while her back was turned, once he was changed she looked him dead in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"I'm going to teach Kurt a lesson. He hurt me, then he hurt Benny! I'm going to show him that I can beat him, and that it's not ok to hurt my boyfriend!" Ethan said with determination.

"Ethan, you might get really hurt. I mean Benny is the guy in your relationship with him, so I'm sorry I just think you're going to get hurt," Sarah said with a sad look.

Ethan smiled at her, "Don't worry, I have a plan!"

Sarah was about to ask what the plan was when Mr. G called for Ethan. Ethan ran out of the locker room. He walked up to the mat and was to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt looked behind Ethan with a smile. Ethan turned to see Benny sitting on the bench in pain, he was glaring though. The coach was right next to Benny, giving him a thumbs up. Ethan turned back to Kurt, and gave him a glare.

Mr. G warned Kurt of what would happen if he pulled a move like he did with Benny. The match started and Kurt toyed with Ethan. Ethan knew he was toying with him, and played along. Ethan eventually made his move, he grabbed Kurt around the waist. Which caught Kurt off guard completely. Then without warning Ethan threw Kurt to the mat and implemented his plan!

* * *

*A few second before, with Benny and Sarah*

Benny watched in horror as Kurt toyed with Ethan. Then Ethan did something he recognized. He grabbed Kurt around the waist in like a hug. Benny was at a loss for words. Sarah looked on in confusion, she looked at the smile on Benny's face in bewilderment.

"What's going on? Am I missing something?" Sarah asked.

"You don't know what he's doing do you?" Benny asked in excitement. Sarah shook her head. "He locked in the Snuggie Bear Hug! There's no escape!"

Sarah smiled a bit, "Where did he learn that?"

"From elementary school, when we used to fight," Benny said.

"What if Kurt does break loose?"

Benny's smile went into a frown, "Oh my god! You're right!"

Benny saw Ethan throw Kurt to the mat, now his interest was peaked. What was Ethan doing? Surely he knew he couldn't hold Kurt, a guy 4 times his size, down. Benny looked on with curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey what you all think? I nice twist! I thought Ethan should be able to prove he can be manly! I thought he deserved to kick Kurt's ass for what he did to him and now Benny! The next chapter will be the last for this episode! Hope you all enjoy this! :P R&R plz!


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer - I really want to own, but I don't. :(

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Hey super sorry to not include you last time. I was in a rush to post the chapter and I didn't see that you had reviewed. So I'm really sorry! Yup Kurt's and asshole!

Bethan Forever - Don't worry, I'm going to redo the movie, before ReVamped! Might do it after the next episode. I just gotta re-watch it. To make sure I know what I wanna do with it. I got an idea but gotta make sure I can form it right. Yup, love how you put it "Kick Kurt's ass for kicking Benny in a place where you can get prego at!" Loved how you put it! Coach Ed isn't too bad though, he's encouraging fighting for your man! Although he is an ass!

emo-rocker101 - No problem, you needed someone to hold it! Anyways, yeah guess Ethan isn't as girly as I portray him to be. Well, he's not completely macho but he does have some guy instincts.

Autumrose - Don't worry! Even if Ethan doesn't kick his ass complete someone will finish the job! *hint hint*

A/N: Hey, it looks like everyone's enjoying the episode. I'm kinda sad to see it go. I mean, I could of made Kurt take Ethan, if I wasn't doing a series. That actually sounds fun too! :D For some reason I love to see guys in pain and upset. Not in real life, but it's kind of a turn on!(Please ignore that comment, have no idea what came over me) I know you guys can't ignore it, but I guess it's still fun. Anyways pleas enjoy my final chapter of this episode. If you didn't read what I said to Bethan Forever, I'm probably going to do the movie after the next episode. But definately before revamped! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Surprise!

Ethan threw Kurt to the mat. Being quick he put his hands on Kurt's neck and naturally Kurt started to laugh. Mr. G hit the mat for the pin. Ethan smiled triumphantly. Kurt looked angry but before he could do anything to Ethan he ran back to Benny, Sarah and Rory. He held a huge smile on his face!

"How did you keep him down?" Rory asked in wonderment.

Ethan gave a shy smile, "Well, when I was flirting before he punched me I found out he was ticklish around his neck! So, I made a plan. I remember back when me and Benny got into a fight in elementary school, I used the Snuggie Bear Hug on him. So I applied it to Kurt and kept him down with his weakness of tickling."

Benny got up and gave Ethan a big hug, "I'm so happy you won!" Benny turned to the coach. "So, does that mean you're going to leave?"

The coach looked disappointed, "Well, I don't like how you won, but you won! What's more important is you won it for your man! All I guess I can say is congratulations! Your not as girly as I thought!" The coach put his hand out for Ethan to shake. Ethan took it with a smile and the coach disappeared!

"Wow! We did it!" Ethan said with a big smile.

Suddenly Sarah had a look on her face that said something or someone was behind Ethan. Ethan felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Ethan slowly turned around, he saw a very angry Kurt. Ethan took an involuntary step back, Kurt let out a low growl.

"You all, me out back 5 minutes!" Kurt said lowly. "If you don't come, I'll come looking for you and you wont like it."

Kurt turned around to go to his locker room. Ethan let out a small breath, he turned to the others. Sarah looked worried, Rory looked scared, and Benny looked freaked out. Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Benny went to their locker room. While Sarah kept her back turned, Ethan and Benny got dressed in their regular clothes.

"What are we going to do?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we could always run!" Benny suggested.

"You heard Kurt, if we run he'll come looking. I really don't want to anger him more!" Ethan said worriedly.

"If he tries anything, I could always, kick his ass," Sarah suggested.

"I thought, you didn't like hurting normal people," Ethan said.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned around, "I don't. But he hurt you first! You're one of my best friends, and one of the only ones that actually doesn't bug me about drinking blood. I can honestly go to the mall with you and not have to listen to you comment on biting people."

Ethan gave a small smile, "Wow! Am I that girly?"

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, but I like that about you!"

"Yeah, and I love it about you!" Benny said smiling.

"Well, either way, it's been 3 minutes, we better go meet Kurt," Ethan said.

* * *

*Behind the School*

Kurt was standing behind there when Ethan and the others came. Kurt moved quickly, he grabbed Ethan as soon as he came around the corner and pulled him into a head lock. Rory looked on in horror. Benny and Sarah held the same glare at Kurt. Kurt looked satisfied that they weren't going to come at him as long as he held Ethan.

"Now, that I have you back here, we're going to settle this!" Kurt said dangerously.

"Listen, just let Ethan go!" Sarah said angrily.

"Not a chance! You see if I let him go, you and nerdy over there are probably going to come at me. I'm not that stupid!"

Ethan was struggling with all his might, but Kurt had a iron grip, "Maybe you should let me go and we'll just forget about this," Ethan suggested.

Kurt tightened his grip, "Shut up nerd!"

Benny held his hands up, "Ok, what do you want?"

Kurt looked at him a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I want to kick your ass! Then I want to take your boyfriend to bed!"

It took all Benny had not to lunge at this guy, Sarah decided to talk, "Listen, if you don't let Ethan go, I'm going to have to hurt you!"

Kurt laughed, "You and what army?"

Rory looked at Sarah and Benny thinking they could use some serious back up, "Hold on! I'll get your army!"

Everyone looked at Rory in confusion as he ran around the corner.

* * *

*With Rory*

Rory at lightning speed ran to find the only person he could think of. He stopped in front of a girl with long blonde hair with a guy.

"Erica!" Rory said desperately.

Erica looked mad, "What geek? Can't this wait, I'm on a date!"

"It's Ethan!" Rory said.

To his surprise Erica's eyes hardened, "What? What's going on?"

Rory was so surprised he asked, "What? I thought you didn't like Ethan!"

Erica rolled her eyes, "Listen geek, either tell me what's going on or I'll find out myself."

"Well, Ethan and Benny were being haunted by the ghost of a coach. So, he wanted a trophy, Benny went to fight Kurt for flirting with Ethan. Then while in the match, Ethan got punched and threatened by Kurt. But Ethan actually went against him and won!"

Erica looked annoyed, "So, what's the problem?"

"Kurt has Ethan in a head lock! And wont let him go!"

Before Rory could blink Erica was gone. Rory was surprised again.

* * *

*With Ethan, Kurt, Sarah, and Benny*

"Huh, guess you have no army!" Kurt said tauntingly.

"Guess again!" A voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned to see Erica, she bared her fangs and punched him hard in the face. While Kurt was stunned, Erica pushed Ethan back to Benny. Sarah, Benny, and Ethan looked at Erica in surprise. Erica glared at Kurt who looked at her in anger. He ran at her, and she threw him into a dumpster. Before he could get back up Erica pinned him to the ground.

"Listen, and listen good! You go near Ethan again, and I'll rip your throat out! Now get out of here before I change my mind and do it now!" Erica growled at him.

Kurt got up and scurried away. Erica turned to the trio that was staring at her in bewilderment. Erica walked over and looked at Ethan's neck to find a small bruise forming on the side. Ethan looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Erica asked.

Sarah was the first to speak, "Why did you do that?"

"He was hurting Ethan!"

"Yeah, and? You don't like Ethan!" Benny said bluntly.

Erica gave a small smile, "I never said that! I mean I don't like you!" Erica said to Benny. She then threw an arm around Ethan's shoulders, "But Ethan is a great shopping buddy!"

Sarah looked at Ethan, "Since when do you shop with Erica?"

"When you refused to go with me," Erica said. "I had no choice, plus Ethan noticed that I was wearing new shoes and complimented me."

Sarah looked disbelievingly, "Really that's it?"

Erica sighed, "And maybe I find him adorable! I mean, he's a nerd, but he's my nerd! I'm the only one who can pick on him!"

Benny smiled, "Thanks Erica! I really appreciate you coming to help Ethan!"

Erica glared at Benny, who took a step back, "You ever put Ethan in danger again, you'll be my next meal! Don't think I don't know what you did!"

"You knew about the bet?" Ethan asked.

Erica's eyes flashed dangerously, "What bet?"

"Benny bet me, that if he lost Kurt could have me, I thought Rory told you," Ethan squeaked.

"Benny, I'm warning you! Do anything like that again, you'll wish it was Sarah who found you and not me!" Erica then hissed at him for dramatic effect.

Erica then turned to Ethan, "Now, my work here is done! I hope to see you at the mall tomorrow! I got to get a brand new outfit for a date!"

"Sure," Ethan said.

* * *

*Hours later, with Ethan and Sarah*

"Wow! I never thought Erica cared that much about you!" Sarah said honestly.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Ethan said thinking.

"Oh, come one Ethan! You just have something about you that makes people want to protect you! I mean, you are adorable and you know it!" Sarah teased.

"Hey! I do have a boyfriend!" Ethan said.

"Boo!" Ethan heard someone say and grab his sides from behind. Ethan jumped ten feet in the air and turned expecting to see Rory, but instead saw Benny.

"What the hell, Benny!" Ethan said putting his hand over his chest.

"Wow, that was fun!" Benny said with a smile.

Ethan glared at him, "What was that for?"

Benny gave a smile, "Remember, you wondered why people found scaring you funny?" Ethan nodded. "I said I was going to try it and find out! It's because you scream like a girl partially I think. Plus it was pretty fun seeing you jump like that!"

Ethan's glare deepened, "You better not do it again!"

Benny gave him a big smile, "Do I get something if I don't?"

Ethan smiled and kissed Benny, "You get that if you don't!"

"Deal!" Benny picked Ethan up.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked as he held onto Benny.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Benny said as he started walking out Ethan's door and toward his house, with Ethan in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the last chapter! Don't worry, Benny's not going to have sex with Ethan just yet! I definitely want you all to read that! :D Now the next episode is Die Pod, then maybe the movie! I'm definitely doing the movie, just gotta pick the perfect time! ;) Please give me your final thoughts! R&R plz!


End file.
